Secrets Are Revealed
by Remus Remier
Summary: Cappie has a secret, is he willing to reveal it? When his brother shows up at the fraternity, welcomed by his brothers, will they be so willing to accept when they find out what he's done?


**Secrets Are Better Off Revealed;**

**A/N: This is just an idea, I'm not sure if I'll continue with it. Let me know if it's good so far, and I'll think about it. (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek or any trademark of ABC Family. I do, however, own the plot and characters not related to the TV show.**

"Friends, Romans, fraternity men - lend me your ears!" exclaimed Cappie, current president of Kappa Tau Gamma, the notorious party fraternity of Cypress Rhodes. "We have a new member joining the fraternity - a young man of excellence and legend, not unlike yourselves." Cappie paused momentarily, looking at the faces of his brothers, then turned to whisper something to Rusty Cartwright, who nodded and dashed to the front door, throwing it open. In t he archway stood a slim figure, dressed in a brown, long-sleeved thermal and jeans with holes in both knees. He had piercing green eyes and curly brown hair, delicately laced with streaks of blonde. His lips were thin and pink and his skin remained clear - blatantly through adolescence as well as near-adulthood.

"This is... my younger brother, Colin," Cappie said, gesturing to him as he made his way awkwardly through the crowd of guys. Whispers rippled through the multitude, but only Rusty dared ask the question everyone was dying to know the answer to.

"I thought you didn't have a brother?"

"Yeah, and we all thought Casey didn't have a brother either, Spitter. Surprises come in all shapes and sizes. Or, in this case, life forms," Cappie said, pulling his brother in to a bear hug. "Now, Colin here is a freshman, so someone is going to have to take the initiative and make sure his needs are met, if you know what I mean. I'm not saying that just because he's my brother, but, hey.. He's no Cappie."

Colin smiled awkwardly, releasing from Cappie's hug-of-impending-death and moved towards Rusty.

"So," he said, looking Rusty in the eye. "Why do they call you Spitter?"

"Oh," Rusty said, a pink blush creeping to his cheeks. "It's nothing, really. Just a stupid nickname."

Cappie turned to both of them, obviously taken aback.

"Just a stupid nickname!" he exclaimed, shaking his head at Colin. "Bro, the story behind spitter is **epic**. So, Rusty here did a shot and went to get salt off this totally hot chick," he paused for dramatic effect, "THEN SPIT IN HER FACE! It was amazing." Cappie clapped Rusty proudly on the back, then turned to his brother.

"Cap, do you think someone could show me around the campus? I don't know where anything is."

"Sure! How about Spitter? You two seemed to be getting along fairly decently. No open wounds or bruises of the sort," Cappie said. He flicked his head slightly to the right, moving his hair out of his face.

"That sounds fine," Colin said, running a hand through his sprout of c urly hair. "Man, how did you get the good hair?"

"I dunno, bro. You got stuck with the Jewfro," Cappie said, ruffling Colin's hair gently.

Colin laughed, brushing Cappie's hand away. He looked around the once-full living room of the fraternity. The crowd had dispersed, and only a few stragglers remained on the worn couches and chairs, talking amongst themselves.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the campus," Colin said, heading for the door.

"Hey, Colin," Cappie called. Colin turned slowly, blinking expectantly. "Welcome home."

Colin grinned, nodding at Cappie. He swung the door open, stepping outside in to the crisp November air. He pulled the sleeves of his thermal down over his hands, curling his fingers around the fabric. He shrugged his shoulders up to his ears, warming the sides of his cold face. He roamed around the campus for at least an hour, taking in all of the old buildings, fraternity and sorority houses, and all of the people. As he sat down on a bench in the campus common, he noticed a particularly beautiful redhead sitting on the edge of the cement fountain. Several books lay strewn around her and several crumpled balls of paper lay on the ground. Colin stood up from the bench, making his way towards her. He sat down next to her, and she turned her head. Her hair sent a whoosh of cinnamon-smelling air towards Colin.

"Do you need help?" Colin asked, nodding his head toward her books.

"Um," she said, her eyes darting over his face and slender frame. "I doubt you would remember taking these courses."

"What do you mean?" Colin asked, tilting his head to the left in confusion.

"Aren't you a junior or something?" she asked, setting her pencil down in the crease of her book.

"No, I'm a freshman," Colin said, smiling at her. _Damn, she's beautiful_, Colin thought.

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'm Sarah."

"Colin," Colin said, eyeing her book. "Ouch, you're taking advanced calculus?"

Sarah nodded, leafing through pages and pages of mathematical equations, notes, and scrawled homework assignments.

"I actually took that class as a senior in high school, so I could probably help," Colin said, winking at her.

"Really? That's awesome. Hey, I know this might be totally random, but are you in a fraternity?"

"Kappa Tau," Colin said. "My brother, Cappie - you probably know him - is the president and I just transferred, so it was too late to join different one, even if I wanted to."

"So, you're a nerdy loser stuck in the biggest party house on campus?" Sarah asked, looking back down at her book.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily put it that way, but thats pretty much it," Colin answered, lightly smacking her on the arm. "I mean, at least I'm not like the Chambers legacy I've heard so much about from Cap."

Sarah frowned. Her best friend, Casey Cartwright, was dating Evan Chambers. "What have you heard about the Chambers'?"

"Well, I don't know if it's true, but I heard he was in the sack with some goverment figure's daughter, and he walks like he has a flagpole up his butt."

"Well, actually, that's pretty much the truth," Sarah said, laughing. A stray strand of red hair fell in her face and Colin brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear.

"So, about that homework," Colin said, reaching for her book. She handed it to him, pointing out the problems she didn't quite understand.


End file.
